A Girl With An Attitude of a Thug
by cuzimawesome
Summary: A new diva comes to the wwe with a attitude many of the wrestlers and fans haven't seen but the wrestler that loves it the most is John Cena. CenaOC Rating may change in time. FINISHED!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars they own them selves, I only own Sky and the other characters that **I** create.

Sky Messina was a 23 year old, with a serious attitude. Getting suspended from her high school for fighting she lived in an urban neighborhood with most friends that had been arrested at least once. At age 16 she had joined a wrestling team hoping that it could clear her anger so she wouldn't be suspended considering that if she didn't stop she would be thrown out. After two years of that she went to a new place wanting to learn more. Soon she finished and found herself at OVW. At OVW, scouts were everywhere searching for fresh faces for the business. Still being the vicious fighter she was, after her birthday of turning 23 a WWE scout came to find a new wrestler. Doing her best in the ring she was able to impress them...now what?


	2. First Encounter With John Cena

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars they own them selves, I only own Sky and the other characters that I create.**

**Quick question think I need more descriptive-ness?**

Going into the meeting she was a wrestler that no one could ever care about, leaving she was now WWEs Smackdown, Sky Messina. She was debuting in 2 weeks so that gave her time to get ready for the long road ahead. Finding clothes, theme music would be easy but getting into shape for her first match she didn't know what to expect.

**Present**

Frantically Sky packed her things, stuffing clothes into her duffle bags, running through her house taking everything that was portable. "CD player…check, Hair Dryer…check, Clothes…double check, Hair brush…check, Fish…chec- wait, fish? I don't even have fish." Making sure she had everything for the 6th time she pulled her brown, blonde highlighted hair into a messy bun. Sky's blue eyes scanned her list one last time. Grabbing her plane ticket off the kitchen counter she turned the lights in her home off then gave it one last glance "Bye home see you in a couple weeks." She began to laugh as she closed the door "I can't believe I just said goodbye to my house, wow I really do need friends."

The plane ride to Boston from Cleveland was easy, the getting to the arena wasn't. Getting her rental car she drove to the arena, amazing not getting lost. Finally getting past all the wonderful security she got to her locker room. The show was starting in 2 hours and she needed to find her way around. She also wanted to workout quick. Sky threw on a pair of gray sweatpants that she rolled at the top then a baby blue tank top. She guessed finding her way around was more important then working out because she had already did before she came. Searching the halls that surprising looked all the same she found the GMs office. Walking in was her first encounter with John Cena.

"Come on dawg just give me my match. I need this." She heard the last words when she walked in. "Alright playa you got your match." Theodore Long smiled as he saw his wonderful new addition to the roster walk in "Sky I am glad you found my office I need to talk to you." Sky smiled "Me too. If the halls didn't look the same it might have been easier but I managed."

Cena's POV

Cena grinned, 'I got my match.' He thought to himself. Turning around his grin got bigger as he saw a hot girl standing in front of him. "Sup' my names John Cena." He held his hand out for her to shake.

Sky POV

She looked at the stupid grin he had on his face trying her hardest not to laugh she shook his hand "Sky Messina." Turning away from him she looked back to the GM. "What do ya need Theo." She had called him that at the meeting and he seemed not to mind. The GM looked at Cenas instant liking to his new diva and smiled. "I have in mind a match for you and Cena she is the only one allowed to call me Theo." Sky sat down in one of the chairs. "Sky I am putting you in a triple threat against Dawn Marie and Torrie Wilson. Now I know you will most likely kick their ass but I just want to see what you can do." Cena still had the same stupid smile on his face. "Ok, but I have no clue what's where here." The GM looked at John "Well John you can show her. I'll be here if you need me." Sky turned to see John walking out of the room and she dashed to catch up.


	3. Oops

((Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars they own them selves, I only own Sky and the other characters that **I** create.))

John showed her everywhere except the ring and with only an hour before show he figured that would be their last stop. John walked out first "This is well the ring." Sky walked out looking at it ."Wow...that is very big." Cena laughed grabbing her wrist he pulled down the ramp and into it. "To me this is home." He walked around it. Sky just gawked at the ring but was brought back to reality of being jerked down the ramp sliding in she got the feel of it. "Comfy." Cena then circled her looking her body up and down. Best guess she was around 5'6 and close to 125 lb with a nice ass. Stopping in front of her he walked closer and pressed him self up against her "You know what else is really big?" He asked with a smile then looked down at his 'lower-half' and back up to her. Sky rolled her eyes and scuffed "You're a freak Cena." She pulled away from him and got out of the ring going to her dressing room but as she walked up the ramp Cena yelled "Ok ya some might say the size of it is freakish but I can't help it." He laughed and went to his dressing room.

The show had started pyro was going off and tons of people cheering Sky was as nervous as ever. Her first match and she going to choke, Sky thought to herself. Taking a deep breath the way the night was supposed to go was 'Theo' was going to come out say 'Torrie Wilson and Dawn Marie were going to be in a triple threat with a new diva.' They would come out then I would go and hopefully be awesome. I jumped at the sudden voice of John Cena behind me "Nervous skizzi?" Turning around she glared "No and don't call me that." Cena shrugged "whateva' have fun." He walked away and then it was her que. Taking a deep breath she walked out when her music hit. (In Da Club remix by beyonce but right now lets just say she Sky rapped it.)

Walking out she couldn't hear because the cheer of the people was deafing. Smiling she slipped into the ring did a little pose and then went into her fighting stance. As soon as the bell rang both of the other girls were down and Sky was up. Picking up Dawn Marie who had gotten her pissed off because she had really hit her hard in the head with a punch before brought her into Sky's finishing move named 'skylight' slamming her into the mat. Sky picked up the win smiling but it faded when she heard Basic Thuganomics come on and John Cena. "Yo yo yo yo!" John slipped into the ring and circled Sky, this wasn't supposed to happen. "This new diva is hot! Am I wrong? If I am someone please help me, if I am not then Sky lets get it on." He was about to say something else but was stopped by a slap in the face. "Shut the hell up John." John just held his jaw a bit shocked. Then finally said "Ok Sky you think you got guts, well choke on deez nuts." He threw her the bag of peanuts to her. Sky caught them and looked down at them then backup at him. Dropping them on the ground she stomped down on the bag crushing them "Oops." She said then kicked the bag out of the ring. "Bite me." She pushed past him punching him in the stomach as she went past. Getting out of the ring she walked to her dressing room, leaving a fuming Cena.

((Hahahaha, Look at my pathetic attempt to rap! Lol! I love the nickname Skizzi! You say a bit more of her attitude this chapter believe there shall be more of it. Sorry for the shortness I was in hurry. Please Review!))


	4. Clown Car Convoy

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars they own them selves, I only own Sky and the other characters that **I** create._

Sky sprinted to her dressing room just incase the fuming Cena she left in the ring was following her. Locking every lock on the door she turned on the little TV in her room, Cena was still in the ring and his match was next. The sudden sound of Booker T's music surprised her but she figured John wanted a rematch for the U.S. champion chip considering he lost at No Mercy cause Booker cheated (I don't know if his going to lose or not, **he better not,** but I needed him to for the story). Watching it from the safety of her room, a smile appeared on her face when Booker who, once again, cheated and won. There was a quiet knock on her door and she glanced at the screen John wasn't there. Slowly walking up to the door she opened it and sighed in relief seeing it was Jackie.

"Hey what's up?" Sky smiled letting Jackie in. "I thought you were John." Sky laughed.

"Nothing and it is about time one of the divas stood up to him and gave him some of his own medicine." Jackie leaned against the frame of the door not going in "Wanna go dancing with me and some of the other guys?" Jackie offered.

Sky shrugged "Sure who else is going tell me it will be Cena-free." Sky stated with hopeful eyes.

Jackie nodded "Yeah it will be unless someone invites him."

Sky "I guess I will take my chances. After the show?" Jackie nodded "K but I need to shower and stuff so later. I will meet you back here."

Sky grabbed her things and dashed to car to avoid any pre-meetings with John.

**After Smackdown**

Sky drove her rental to the parking lot, she wore low-cut jeans that had fade lines and a red tank top in Cobalt Blue Round jewel it said 'Sky' and below it said 'play at your own risk'. Her hair was down, straight and makeup was almost perfect. Stepping out of her car, there were various wrestlers and divas. Walking up to Jackie she smiled "Well I am here."

Jackie turned to face Sky and smiled "Good but the bad news is standing about 8 feet away from you and talking to Rob and Rey." Sky turned to see John and rolled her eyes.

"That's ok I can avoid him." She said unsure "I think." Jackie laughed

"And more bad news is you, him, me, Rob, Rey, Charlie, and Torrie are going in the clown car together." Sky sighed

"Nevermind about avoiding him, I'll live." She sighed. John sudden yell startled her and she jumped "Yo! You guys ready to go?" Jackie nodded and yelled back "Yeah!"

Cena pointed to the 'clown car' and he got in along with everyone else. Unfortunately Sky was the last in and had to sit on someone's lap and that someone was John. Jackie mouthed a sorry to her and she climbed onto his lap "I am so getting in the car first on our way back."

Everyone laughed and so began the fight of which radio station, John obviously stated that we should have rap but since Sky was in the passenger seat with him she got to decide. Scanning channels she found one that played a little of everything which made everyone happy.

Her random statement started everyone laughing "Hey why is it that in the darkness of a movie theater no one feels guilty eating a 3 pound box of snow caps? I am serious, whenever anyone goes to the movies they stock up on popcorn and candy like they are crossing the Sierras." That got everyone laughing "I mean you walk up to the counter and are like 'yeah I will have 2 butterfingers, 4 boxes of snowcaps, 2 bags of licorice, that bucket of popcorn that's the biggest one you got? You don't have a barrel or anything? Ok and you don't have a mule or donkey to carry any of this? Ok. Oh and a diet coke." After the whole bit about movie theaters Sky was pretty comfortable except for the hand of Cena which rested around her waist, she planned to get out of the car and give him a good slap. Not being able to resist till then she smacked his arm and he yelped.

"What was that for!" she exclaimed rubbing his arm.

"Touch me and die." She said with a giddy-ness in her voice.

((Once again more joking then attitude in this chapter but review, review you see that button at the bottom of the screen, want to know why it is tempting because it is for reviews! lol))


	5. You Can't See Me

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars they own them selves, I only own Sky and the other characters that I create.**_

Finally arriving at the club, after smacking Johns hand away several times in the 'clown car' she jumped out eagerly. "Like I said I am so going to be the first one in on our way back." Cena just grinned...

"I was the first in before and I had to have someone sit on lap so I will go in last so I will be able to sit on your lap." He laughed at the face Sky made.

"On second thought, I will be driving." She said quickly and showed her i.d. to the bouncer walking in. Everyone following her in the dance music blared and the club had little effects like lights and smoke.

In her mind she was driving but she knew no one was going to let her. She got a quick drink then went straight toward the dance floor. Moving to the beat of the song 'Culo by: Pitbull' John came up behind and pressed up against her following her swaying hips. Sky didn't realize it was John at first but when she found that it was, she gave him a good backhand "I told you before, touch me and die." She warned him and moved away.

"I love it when they are like that." He snickered and went after her once again coming up behind her. He placed his hands on her hips pressing his mid-section against her. Sky learned it was Cena again and turned around bringing her hand back to punch him. Catching her hand he smiled.

"Give it up boo you want me." He insisted. Sky just getting sick of him hit John with her free hand. "Yeah John I want to hit you." Holding his jaw he looked at her then put on one of his half-ass grins that said 'Aiight I like it rough' rolling her eyes she walked away. Sky sat down next to Jackie sipping her drink she said, "He is such a smart ass. Hot and horny but still a smart ass." Sky shook her head watching him 'dance'.

A few minutes later Sky went back out this time to 'Flap Your Wings by: Nelly'. Sky felt pressure behind her. Figuring that it was John she turned around ready to hit him, but it wasn't him, it was some cute guy. Sky smiled and kept dancing with him but the next thing that happened shocked her. Cena slowly walked up behind the guy and pulled him away from then out of nowhere punched him.

"What the fuck John?" Sky yelled and pushed her way off the dance floor, to the door outside.

John yelled to the kid "No one but me touches her like that!" Looking up he noticed Sky had left. Walking outside he saw the passenger door open to the 'clown car' open; John sighed and walked over.

Sky ran her fingers through her hair; her knees were brought up to her chest. "What am I going to do?" Sky asked herself.

"Come back to the hotel room wit me." Cena suggested leaning against the car. Sky looked up and flicked him off. "Yeah I know you want to, I'll just save that for later." Sky scuffed and shook her head.

"You're disgusting and perverted." She spat back at him.

"And the ladies love it so when you gonna give into me?" John glanced at her giving him another stupid ass smile.

"Ummmm about a week from never." She leaned back in the chair.

"You've just danced with me at this club... you got all low in front of me and worked your thang rubbing it up my.." Sky jumped out the car "Finish that sentence and you will have nothing for women to rub." She warned. "Besides that was all you I had no part in it and what's with you bruising your fist with that guys face?" Sky questioned him. John just shrugged...

"What I can't be protective of my woman?" John put on another shit face smirk.

"Your woman? John I am not your woman, never will be." Sky sighed "I can completely and totally resist you, you have absolutely no affect on me." Cena's smile fell.

"Wanna bet babe?" Sky shook her head...

"First call me babe again and once again I say die, besides you can't see me." Sky mocked moving her hand back and forth in front of her face. She bit her lip to keep from laughing "I am untouchable." She turned on her heel and went back inside. Cena couldn't believe she just did that. He followed her back inside.

Sky walked over to a smashed Jackie "You ready to go?" Jackie nodded ready to puke. Gathering the rest of them they piled into the car this time Jackie sat on Charlie's lap and Sky sat as far away as possible from John.

**((repeat after me: I will review, All: I will review, Me: Reviewing IS good, All: Reviewing IS good, Me: Amen, All: Amen))**


	6. In The Bed?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars they own them selves, I only own Sky and the other characters that I create._**

Sky was stuck next to Rey who next to him was John. She didn't know how they got on the subject of naked women but they did. John and Rob, who was driving, were talking about who was hotter. Where as Sky, Jackie, and Torrie where getting sick of it. Finally getting back to the arena parking lot at 1:00AM they all jumped out of the car except Jackie who was asleep. Charlie said he would take her to her hotel. John was still rambling about porn when Sky finally said...

"That's it! Cena you say one more thing about porn, naked women or anything related to it I will make sure I cut out your tongue so can't talk anymore!" She sighed. John shrugged.

"Aiight, but can I ask you one thing?"

Sky shrugged "Sure." She responded a little unsure of what he was going to ask.

Cena looked at her with all serious-ness then said, "Do you sleep nude?" He then smiled as he saw how angry she was. She started running towards him, and not in a good way. John just ran away scared.

"THAT'S RIGHT BOY YOU BETTER RUN!" Sky yelled as she grabbed his jersey pulling him to the ground she sat on top of him and punched him left and right.

"Aghhh I will get her off him." Rey said and pulled her off John who was laughing.

"I'll take that as a yes shawty." Cena laughed. Sky went after him again but Rey held her back "You know you two act like 6 year olds." Rey said shaking his head.

Sky mocked John by saying "Really John you are 6 years old." She then made her voice sound like his_ "You can't see me, I am untouchable."_ Rey burst out laughing having to let her go.

John just shrugged "I might be 6 but I am still hot." He said proudly and walked to his car "By the way, babe if you do sleep in the nude call me up and tell me your room number." Quickly he got in his car and speed off before Sky could say anything back.

"He is such a prick." Sky scuffed "Well I am going too, getta get up early." She gave everyone a hug then went to her hotel.

Hotel

It was 3:00AM, and Sky was still not asleep do to a very loud CD player playing rap music coming from a room. Getting out of bed she had a Cleveland, Cavaliers Lebron James jersey on with matching short, shorts. Her hair was down but a mess so she threw it up in a messy bun. Walking to a room 4 doors down she stopped and loudly knocked on hit. She did not expect what happened next. The door opened and there stood John Cena in his boxers. John put on one of those grins "Nice jersey, wanna come in?"

"Thanks and no I WANT you to turn the music down, some people want to actually sleep tonight." Sky crossed her arms over her chest.

Cena reached out grabbing her wrist pulled her in and closed the door "Come on boo, I know that's not the real reason you came here." He put his hands on her bare shoulders...

Sky shrugged his hands off her shoulders and pushed past him turning down the rap music "I wouldn't mind the music if it was eleven AM but three AM I can't live with." She walked past him again only to be blocked.

"I ain't letting you go till you dance with me at least once." John grabbed her jersey and pulled her in front of the CD player, he turned the music up and flipped her around so it was her back to his chest. He began pushing up against her.

Sky hit him in the gut with her elbow "I don't think so." she turned the music down and ran into the hall. That's when she realized her key card was in her room. Sighing she dawdled back to Johns room and knocked on the door. He opened it rubbing his stomach where she had hit him.

"Um, I left my key card to my room, in my room." She said innocently and walked into his room sitting on the tiny couch.

John's face lit up "I guess you can stay here, with me, in my bed." He added and sat down next to her "I still want that dance."

Sky rolled her eyes 'if only the lobbyist person was in the lobby and she could get another card' "Fine." She said unenthusiastically and stood up turning the volume to the CD player back up. John went behind and placed his hands on her hips. He moved with the sway of her hips, grinding his lower body against hers. That's when he noticed her bare neck and looked at it hungrily, like the way an eagle would with its prey. Sky pushed herself against him and turned to face him placing one hand above his boxers she pressed herself against him, turning back around Sky put her hand on the back of his neck and turned her head sideways to him. John felt himself get 'tight' in his boxers and shifted himself. Once the music stopped Sky immediately went away from him.

"Hey this was just startin' to get interestin'." He gave her his puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think so, so where am I sleeping?" She looked at the couch first then the bed.

"In the bed." He said and turned the CD player off.

"And you?" Sky watched him get into bed

"In the bed, now get your hot ass over here babe." He sat up and waited for her. Hesitantly she got in next to him keeping a good distance. "I won't bite, hard. You're a serious chick who does got guts climbing into bed with me not expecting to not do nuttin'." He put his arm over her, which begin inching its way up her jersey.

Sky instantly smacked his hand off her "Ok I will take the couch." She got out of bed and laid on the couch, which was uncomfortable.

John pouted "Come on Sky, I like havin' your body in her wit mine." Sky looked at him and shook her head.

"You are so perverted." She closed her eyes and within minutes was asleep on the couch.

John looked at the couch seeing she was asleep he tiptoed over, gently picked her up and placed her back in the bed. Putting his arms protectively over her he finally fell asleep.


	7. A Bet

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars they own them selves, I only own Sky and the other characters that I create_**

Sky woke up, with the sun in her eyes. The sheets smelled great and the covers were as soft as feathers. The mattress fit the shape of her figure and the 'pillow' she was laying on was going up and down for some reason. Huge arms were around her small waist...wait hands? Sky opened her eyes only to find a smiling, wide-awake John starring at her. She jumped up punching him in the face

"You idiotic, perverted, disgusting, freak!" She yelled and looked to make sure her pajamas were still on, which they were and she sighed in relief.

John held his nose, which hurt from her punch when he finally spoke "You got nice punch there shawty. We need to set some ground rules. First off--no more punching me in the face." He stayed lying on his back and grabbed at her arms to pull her down on top off him.

Sky fought him off and hit him with a backhand, "I enjoy hurting you."

John caught her hand and smiled "Well we are going to have to fix that unless you mean the kind of hurt that comes from-ouch!" Sky hit him with her free hand.

"You know what Cena you're just impressed by any pretty girl that can walk and talk." Sky crossed her arms over her chest.

"She doesn't have to talk." He said with a smart-ass sound in his voice "I'm a man, I have certain desires, certain needs." He sat up and put his arm around her waist.

"Ah, I don't want to know." She took his arm off her waist "and your testosterone is making you into a moron." Sky got out of the bed.

John looked her over in her pajamas "I like those short, shorts. I can see half of yo' ass. The jersey to but I think ya'll would look better without it." Sky sighed

"To bad _ya'll_ can't have any of it." That's when she remembered why she had stayed the night, the key card to her room. Glancing at the small clock on his dresser she walked over to the phone and called the front desk. They told her she had to go pick another up there. Looking at what she was wearing, Sky decided it wasn't the best thing to go down in the lobby to get her card.

"I will get it for you." John volunteered throwing on an oversized jersey and loose track shorts. He ran down then came back with the card. Sky ran to him and held her hand out for the card

"Gimme." She stated when John smiled she knew something was up "What?"

"I want something from you." He held the card out of her reach "I want the other card to your hotel room, I want to be able to come and see you whenever I want, day...**or night**." John waited for her response.

She looked up at him ready to knock him out she sucked it up and said, "Fine, now give me the damn card." He handed it to her and followed behind her to her room. Keeping his eyes on her booty, which shook with every step. He didn't even realize she stopped until he heard his name.

"Earth to Cena." He looked up at her face; Sky rolled her eyes "Look why don't you stop looking at my ass, and pay attention." John walked in first taking the other key card off the desk.

"This is all I wanted sexy, we is going to be here for two days until we gotta leave again for the next show, I'll WILL be seein' you tonight. Bye boo." He gave he butt a light tap on his way out knowing he would get away with it. Sky muttered a curse under her breath and locked her door, going into the shower.

**Afternoon**

Sky and Torrie sat down taking a breath from all their shopping. When Torrie finally spoke up "So what's you input on John?" Sky shrugged

"I suppose some girls might find him good-looking. If they have eyes. Okay, he's a honey but he is so annoying. I don't think I can deal with him."

Torrie thought for a moment "Here is some advice people don't fall in love with what's right in front of them. People want the dream -- what they can't have. The more unattainable, the more attractive."

"Well... When I'm with a man I like it's hard for me to say anything cool, or witty, or at all. I - I can usually make a few vowel sounds. And then I have to go away...that doesn't happen with John." Sky said "I always feel like he is watching me even when I know he isn't there. It's weird, though. Right now I feel like he is watching me." Sky shrugged

Torrie smiled ""Well, in a way he sort of is...in the way of that he's right over there." Torrie pointed to a corner of the mall and Sky turned to see John smirking at her. She flicked him off then turned back to Torrie "Lets get out of here."

**Night**

Sky sat on the couch in her room eating vanilla ice cream with chocolate swirls. She had on an oversized Patriots jersey with gray stretchy pants, with her hair down. She waited for Secret Window to stop rewinding. "Some people just aren't kind." She said to herself. Not even noticing that John had walked in.

"Whatcha watching?" he sat down next to her in his huge shorts and Celtics jersey.

"Porn." She joked and John smiled "REALLY!"

"NO! You half-wit. Its Secret Window." She leaned against the couch backing.

"Can I have some?" He said referring about the ice cream

"Get your own." She pulled the ice cream closer to her

"Fine be that way." He pouted

"K I will." She smiled

He put his arm over her shoulder "Wanna get comfy?"

"Wanna have a black and blue eye?"

"No."

"Well there is your answer." She took his arm off her shoulder.

"Hey you wanna do something except, sitting in an oversized jersey, eating ice cream, and watching a movie?"

"Not really." She sighed and pressed play for the movie to start.

"Ok how about going clubbing or something?"

She stopped the movie before it started "Who else is going?"

"Torrie, Jackie, Rey, Rob, and Charlie."

"Ok let me get changed." She grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom

"You could have changed out here, I wouldn't of minded."

"I would and John I think you should get a drink from the fountain of 'smart'." She came out wearing low rider jeans and a white tank top. "Who's car are we taking?"

"Mine." The car ride to the club was silent, minus the blaring rap music. Once we got there I ran straight to Jackie and said "You better not get drunk again." Jackie smiled

"I won't." she reassured.

The night was filled with dancing, John's annoying comments, and drinks. Jackie didn't get drunk but Sky did. The reasoning.... a bet. She bet John that she could drink more then him and if she didn't then she would do whatever he wanted for 2 days, if she did visa versa. Unfortunately she lost. John carried her back to the car; he was a little tipsy but not a lot. Amazing and luckily he didn't get pulled over.

He opened up her room and placed her in bed.

"I will tell you what I want tomorrow, and it _WILL_ be good, for me anyway." John grinned. She had passed out and he thought about staying but it would earn him the right to get the shit beat out of him. He kissed her forehead and left her there till morning.

((THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!))


	8. What's All This

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars they own them selves, I only own Sky and the other characters that I create_**

Sky woke up the next morning with a hangover the size of Texas. Everything spun around when she looked at it and the dizziness of it was getting her nauseas. Able to make it to the bathroom she puked once, puked twice, and the third time was the charm, which after she could see straight, sort of. Wetting a cloth she placed over her head then laid down again. John was up early, not even affected by the drinks he had the night before. Standing at her door he decided to check up on her. As he walked in the smell of puke and alcohol was strong. He found some Oust® (lol) and sprayed almost the whole can. He sat down beside her on the bed

"It smells like flowers when you first walk in here babe, I saved the cleaning ladies and sprayed some Oust® so they don't get the sensation of throwing up like I did." he laughed.

Sky rolled her eyes "I won the bet right?" she prayed and sat up

"Oh yeah you out drank me by negative 4." He reached his to here hands back to massage her shoulders but was denied with a smack on the hand.

"Don't touch me." She spat in his face.

John just shrugged "Ok but I won't be able to keep from that tonight, I know what I want you to do for one night." He smiled at the shocked look on her face "Don't worry its not that bad. I want you to give me a-"She put her hand over his mouth so he couldn't talk.

"If it has anything to do with anything sexual then just nod your head." He nodded his head. "Your such a-a, shh, there's not even a name for it." Sky took her hand off his mouth because she had felt moisture on it. She looked at her hand "Now that is just nasty, that's real mature Cena." She added sarcastically at the end.

"I know, so what you gonna lick your hand now?" he laughed

"You know what." She wiped her hand on his shirt

Cena looked at the spot on his shirt "What?

"Nothing, I just wanted to say that I am untouchable." She mocked

"We'll see about that tonight. Anyway I gotta go, you get better." He leaned in for kiss but got a punch.

"Get out." She said coldly and John walked away smirking and holding his jaw. Once he was out the door he looked at the cleaning ladies

"I am sooo gonna get some tonight." The ladies ignored him and he continued to his rental car.

Sky reached for her cell phone to call Jackie but all she got was voice mail. "Jackie it's me, Sky, call me back on cell. Bye."

Sky showered, dressed, put makeup on ECT... when finally her cell phone rung. She talked to Jackie for at least a half hour. They agreed to meet at the mall.

_**MALL**_

Once at the mall they only window-shopped. "Not in the mood for shopping." Sky confused and Jackie looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh my God! Are you sick or something?" Jackie reached up to see if Sky had a temperature.

Sky pushed her hand away "No I am just kinda afraid of what Cena wants me to do tonight."

"Don't be sweetie, if he does make you do something gross then just beat the crap out of him." Jackie smiled

"Easier said then done." Sky sighed "Unfortunately."

_**Mean While With John and Rey**_

"Your pretty lucky Cena, for winning that bet." Rey ordered a coke.

"Yeah man, I know what I want her to do already." John passed on any drinks and just got water.

"By the sick smile you had on your face when I first saw you today, it must be somethin' really good."

John wasn't gonna say outloud so he leaned and whispered it into Rey's ear "I am gonna have her give me a lap dance."

"You're a sick dude Cena." Rey smiled "You got it bad don't ya."

"Man you know it, if this is the only way I am ever going to get off on her then ok." John just grinned proudly.

"She is a pretty tough chick though. How many of us guys have lost countless productive hours thinkin' about sexual thoughts and feelings."

"I have." John confessed

"That was a rhetorical question, Cena not a poll." Rey laughed, "I doubt she even likes you."

"Are we overlooking the possibility that she may be very attracted to me? ... She's possessed." John said sarcastically "That's the thing though I love it when she is angry. She gets that crazy and hot look in her eyes like 'I so am going to beat you' I see it in a good way though." Rey shook his head

"I guess for you the more unattainable, the more attractive, am I right?"

"Yeah I love it when they make you work."

_**Back to the mall**_

"So, we're talking about a guy?" Jackie hoped it was J-O-H-N

"Not exactly a guy. For us to have a conversation about a guy, there'd have to be a guy for us to have a conversation about. Was that a sentence?" Sky thought for a second "and I don't even want to think about Cena any longer."

"So, you are thinking about John a lot?"

"NO! Eww God no! That's not what I meant."

Jackie shrugged "Ok."

"What is he making you do anyway?"

"I didn't let him tell me."

"Oh." Jackie said unenthusiastically

_**Hotel**_

Sky sat in her room curious and nervous still wondering what he wanted her to do. The door jolted open and John stood leaning against the doorframe. "Come with me." He ordered.

Slowly she walked over to him "What do you want?"

John just smiled "You'll see." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her out of the room and towards his.

"Oh no." she said to herself and inaudible to him. He opened the door to his room. When she was inside she was startled to find flowers, chocolate and other cute little romantic knick-knacks. "What is all this." She glanced round the room.

John smiled "I figure we watch the football game, eat junk, drink, dance, get high on the flowers and then get down to business." Sky gave a soft laugh then turned to face him

"But before you said it involved –"she was cut off by a soft kiss. The lips were so smooth and sweet. It ended almost as quickly as it happened "I never said it didn't." He sat on the couch and got out chocolate covered strawberries "I always wanted to feeds these things to a chick." He signaled for her to come over. Sky sat down beside him unsure. "What did you think I was gonna force myself on you or somethin'?"

"I didn't know what to think, I still don't." She watched as he took one of the strawberries out of the box and held it at her lips.

"Go ahead its not poisoned or anything." Rolling her eyes she took a small bite of it. Sky couldn't believe how cute and sweet he was actually being, but of course she jinxed it and he took a bite of the same strawberry.

"It tastes better when you bite into it first." He laughed then turned the game on. After the finished the whole box of strawberries they moved on to the beer.

"Oh yeah Cena strawberries, chocolate, and beer great combination." They both laughed.

"I tried to be creative." He chugged the first beer. In the 3 Quarter the teams were tied 24 – 24. They were screaming their heads off every time a touchdown was scored for their team. Now it was nearing the end of the 4-quarter and they were still tied. Finally their team scored one last time for the win. They both jumped up smiling and screaming. Sky hugged John suddenly making him smile and Sky blush. She let go "That was a good game." She covered up for her action quickly.

"Yeah." He said half drunk. Sky was pretty smashed and ready for anything

"So what next?" she smiled

John grinned, "I thought we could listen to music and dance."

Sky shrugged "Whatever."

He put some rap on and they danced for a while pressing up against each other. Soon he left and sat down watching Sky's drunken-self move to the beat. She was so drunk she could barely remember what happened next but what did happened wasn't in her favor.

**_((hehehe evil cliff hanger! Anyway Thanks for all the reviews and please keeping reviewing!! :D ))_**


	9. Big Ouch Factor

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars they own them selves, I only own Sky and the other characters that I create_**

Sky's eyes fluttered open. She was in a strange room, a strange bed. After a few minutes she knew where she was, even with the pounding headache. Her heart began to beat faster as she realized she wasn't alone. Sky shuddered then looked under the covers. That was it, she was stripped down to nothing and so was the masculine body next hers. Closing her eyes she laid her head down on the cushiony pillow when she heard the deep male voice. "How was your night, babe?" Sky opened up to see two innocent blue eyes staring at her.

"Let's see I got drunk, slept with the guy I hate, and now my head is pounding like crazy. Great." She said sarcastically.

"Hey you know what I was drunk too and your head wasn't the only thing that got pounded." He smirked

"Earth to Cena, you were HALF drunk, you could of stopped it!"

"Ok yeah I WAS half drunk but still it is kinda hard to resist a girl with a hot body and who is also drunk."

"I hate you." She hissed out in a cold voice "I would kick you in the head but... I have to wait for my legs to start working again." She crossed her arm over her chest.

John laughed "That's what I love, that whole mightier then thou attitude." He leaned in to kiss her neck but was slapped.

"No one and I mean NO ONE finds out about this. Last night was the end of this freak show." She said clearly and slid out of bed throwing her clothes on. John just watched her frantically get her clothes and such she was about to leave when he finally said

"Last night is gonna be stuck in my head for a while, I don't want you to be all bitchy because of what I am gonna say next. I want you to be my valet, we made a deal that if I out drank you I get two things from you that I want, well I used one the other is I want you to sign the papers to be my valet." He hoped she wouldn't kill him

"Be your valet? Be YOUR valet. I don't think so. If you want me to be your valet you have to EARN it." She slammed the door and ran to her room.

John sighed, "Aiight want it to be like that I have the perfect thing."

**Smackdown**

Sky made it to Smackdown with not even seeing John. That all changed once they were on the air. Sky was scheduled to face Spike Dudley (They wanted to see how she would hold up with a guy since there wasn't much competition in the women's league.) Her theme music had hit and they crowd roared with excitement. The crowd cheered her on threw the match and she was in control for a while till Bubba and Devon thought getting involved was needed. She was thrown out of the ring and slammed into the steel steps when the ref. was down. Once back in the ring she could barely stand. The cheering increased and she wondered what was going on. Turning around she saw the all 3 Dudley's getting their asses whooped by John. Spike was thrown in the ring and she got him down for the 3 count, of course John helped beating the shit out of him. Her hand was raised for victory and Cena got in the ring pushing the ref out of the way he raised her hand. Then he turned to her "You said I had to earn you being my valet then me and you, a match next Tuesday." He gave a sharp slap on her back were the steel steps had hit her and she winced in pain. He left the ring quickly leaving her in pain. Sky was helped out during the break and went into the Med. Office thing (anyone actually know what it is called?) Jackie was with her as the doctor checked out Sky's back.

"I am alive, I can tell because of the pain. Being thrown into steels steps equals HUGE ouch factor." Sky winced

"I am more worried about you match next week against John." Jackie sighed, "I wonder why he wanted the match." Sky waited for the doctor to leave before she spook to Jackie.

"Wanna know what Cena had me do?" Jackie nodded "Ok well any way...." Sky spilt out every little detail that happened. Jackie just listened in awe.

"Well that's smart Messina, tell him he has to earn you being his valet."

"Yeah kinda just realized that a half an hour ago." She sighed "Anyway I must go and ice my back so it's so numb I can't feel the pain." She stood up taking the ice with her "I'll call." Jackie hugged her gently a goodbye. Sky was able to get to her new hotel room and ice her back till it was numb.

**((Sorry for the short chapter, I am running out of ideas NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! lol anyway me want more reviews!))**


	10. aww its 'thug love'

**_((Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars they own them selves, I only own Sky and the other characters that I create.))_**

Only a few minutes till her match, her back was still hurting but she did all she could to get it better. Sky's heart pounded in and out of her chest. John was scheduled to come out first and talk for a little, then once she got pissed off enough she would interrupt him and begin the fight. John did his little rap about Sky:

"Yo, as you all know, my name's John Cena...and I just wanna say somethin' to Sky Messina.

With that booty in them shorts, mmmm-mmmm

I mean, uhh..girl, you dirtier then Christina  
  
All these otha divas, they ain't nothin' compared to you  
  
You so hot, you make the engine in my pants go "zoom zoom"  
  
Most girls just want me to give them a chance  
  
But I'm stuck under what you want me to do  
  
Want me to romance?

I have already given you some of the best

When we was at the club

I shoulda been spillin' drinks all over ya dress

But Louis Vuitton bras were all over your breasts You got me wanting to put hickies all over ya chest-ahh---" 

Sky's music started and she ran down to the ring and began the beating on John. The ref came down and rang the bell, mean while Sky was given Cena sharp left and rights.

Michael Cole: "Sky cannot let Cena get the upper hand in this match if she wants to win it. But I gotta put my money on John Cena."

Tazz: "I don't know Cole, Sky's a tough chick and Cena has the 'Ground and Pound' technique you are always talking about this is gonna be an interesting match."

Sky started off with the upper hand in the match till John did a reversal on her. Dropping down he put her in a hold that worked on her hurt lower back.

Tazz: Cena working on her back, from last week when she was thrown into the steps.

John thought some trash talk would complete this "I have to tell you Sky I have never wanted you more."

"Always wanting what you can't have?" Sky was able to elbow him in the side till he let go; bouncing against the ropes she knocked him off his feet. He landed on his back, out of breathe, Sky smiled and looked to the crowd she had the perfect idea. Bending over him, she mocked him with the 'you can't see me', and did a 'girl' version of the five, knuckle, shuffle. She hit him perfectly and covered him for only the 2 count.

Standing up she waited for him to stand so she could do the 'skylight'. Once he was up she ran towards him only to be introduced to the FU. Landing right on her back, John covered her for the 3 count. He smiled and stood above her...

"Did I earn you being my valet NOW?" Grabbing her shirt he picked up her still conscious but hurt body. John looked at the cheering crowd and kissed her in front of the camera. He then carried her out 'wedding style' and to the Gm's office where the papers were waiting. Sky's back killed and signing the papers made it worse. She had signed them and let John take her once again, to the medical office thing. They checked out her back while John got ice for her.

"I have another match next week against Booker. Your coming with me to ringside I'll let you in on the details later." The doctor left just telling Sky to be easy on her back and it should get better soon enough.

John rubbed her shoulders; Sky was too tired and hurt to hit him. "I loved the little version of the 'five knuckle shuffle' you did." His voice was a bit soothing but she still hated him.

"I bet everyone gotta kick out of it." She laughed, "Good God now that I think about it, it was probably hilarious to see." John smiled

"I will give you your propz you did give up a good fight." He massaged her shoulders.

She laughed as she said "Word?" which made John burst out laughing. Unknown to them that this was all being shown on the titan tron (I have no clue how to spell it lol)

Tazz: aww that is adorable, its thug love.

Cole: Yes Tazz it is 'thug love'. What is 'thug love'?

Tazz: Cole you try to hard.

A commercial break came and Sky left leaving the arena to ice her back. John stayed to talk with Eddie.

"Cena it looks like you got one of the hottest mamaceita's after you holmes."

"What do you mean dawg?"

"Sky, you guys looked pretty comfy in the med. Office, holmes."

"Aiight, yeah I do like her." John confessed

"Now we just need to get Sky on the same level as you."

"I guess but Eddie man I already got laid by her. What other level is there besides marriage."

"You got laid, by the mamaceita? How did you do that?"

"We made a bet and she lost."

"Ok well have one of the divas ask her if she likes you or anything, isn't she your valet now?"

"Yeah, thanks Eddie. I know exactly who to ask." John ran to the diva's lockeroom and got Jackie. "Ok Jackie, does Sky like me in any way, shape, or form?"

Jackie thought for a second "Well she did call you hot and horny once or twice, but she also called you a smartass in the same sentence. I really don't know John."

"Well ask her for me please." He put on puppy dog eyes.

Jackie sighed "ok." She picked up her phone and dialed Sky's number. "Sky I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you like John?"

"What?"

"You heard me, do you like him?"

"Not during the day." Sky laughed

Jackie smirked "Seriously."

"Well...I guess he is ok. Oh Jackie the other night I dreamt that John...." Sky then realized he was most likely standing next to Jackie. "Uh, it wasn't John in fact it wasn't me. It was a friend's dream and she can't remember it. I gotta go bye!" Sky hung up the phone quickly.

Jackie looked to John and smiled "Oh she definitely likes you."

**(Thanks for the reviews to let every1 know the first part of the rap on top came from Hermosa by: Roddiemysteria and the second part came from Ludacris' song: Stand Up)**


	11. The ONLY chance you EVER had with me

**_((Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars they own them selves, I only own Sky and the other characters that I create.))_**

Sky didn't see John till the next Smackdown, mostly because she had avoided him but tonight she doubted if that was going to happen not only that but she was his valet. When she finally got to the arena, her hopes fell when she saw that her and John now shared the same room. "So much for avoiding him."

Sky opened the door to see it a regular locker room but no John. Suddenly the door creaked closing and Sky jumped turning around. "Oh my God, don't do that John, you don't just sneak up on people you make noise you stomp or yodel." John laughed, he was hiding behind the door.

"Couldn't help it, so babe what do you think our new locker room?" He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She unwrapped his arms and gave him a light shove. "Don't touch me." She said lightly and walked around the room.

John shrugged "This is our dressing room to." He smirked

Sky looked at him in horror "Yeah I will be changing when you are not here and will leave when you do."

John smiled "That could change after a while."

"Doubt it." She crossed her arms.

"Well from what Jackie told me, you like me."

"Jackie what? John I would never in a million years EVER like you."

"Sure." He rolled his eyes.

Sky walked out of the room leaving John just standing there, it was time to find Jackie. She reached Jackie and Charlie's room and was able to pry her out the room.

"Jackie you told him I like him?!"

"Well you do, everyone can see it."

"What are you talking about I hate him!"

"Sure that's what you think, your body is betraying you."

Sky looked at her confused "Ok Sky, lets think you slept with him, let him give you a back massage, kiss you in front of everyone. The list just keeps building you know you like him." Sky was looking at Jackie like she grew extra heads. 'Was all that true did she actually let him do those things? NO there were circumstances she was drunk, hurt, possibly knocked out during those times.' There was a sudden jerk and she was pulled away from Jackie when she snapped back to reality and heard

"Come on shawty, my match is next."

John's music hit and threw up his double horns. He had made Sky put on a jersey before they went to the ring so she was wearing stretchy, low-cut jeans, and a small jersey of her own. They got into the ring and he did his you can't see me stuff when he turned to Sky who was leaning against the turnbuckle looking amused. She didn't see it coming but he took of his chain and put it around her neck. She was ready to punch him but Booker 's music came on and she got out of the ring.

John controlled the match for most of the time, not really seeing any defense coming from Booker. Sky didn't cheer John on but a small smirk would appear on her face every time he hit Booker with a good punch or kick but it would disappear as quick as it came. The ref was down, John was down, and Booker T was getting the U.S championship to use on John when Sky grabbed it from him. "Sorry Book you gotta break the habit of cheating." Booker looked at her and yelled a give it back but she didn't. He threw a punch at her but she ducked only to be hit with a hard elbow in the face by him. Sky hit the ground half conscious and Booker T got into the ring with the belt only to be hit with an FU. The ref had woken up and counted the three count for John to win the U.S title. He looked around the ring for Sky only to see her half conscious. Cena got her back in the ring and was able to get her conscious again. He grabbed two microphones and handed one to Sky.

"You know, I haven't won this belt till I had you in my corner. I know you like me Sky."

Sky stood up and crossed her arms "No I don't, how many times do I have to tell you to get it threw your thick skull."

"Yes you do."

"No I really don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO! John the ONLY chance you EVER had with me was when I was unconscious!"

He looked at her appalled "What about that one night we had together?" he smiled

"I was drunk, half-wit."

"What about the kiss and letting me massage you back and all?"

"I was to hurt to get you away from me?!"

John shrugged "Ok but what about this?" he walked over pressing up against her his title wrapped around his waist. The crowd cheered when he kissed her once again in front of everyone, this time she wasn't hurt. Sky put one hand around the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. John finally pulled away with a smirk and laid his forehead against hers

"And you don't like me says you?" John stated.

Sky had enough of this she gave him a good shove and a drop kick. To his chest making him fall to the ground. Straddling his body on the mat she began punching his face left and right till his eye was swollen and so was his lip.

**((I SHALL KILL CARLITO CARIBBEAN COOL!!! HE STOLE MY JOHNNY"S CHAMPIONSHIP!! Crushes empty pepsi can in hand oh yeah thanks for the reviews! :D))**


	12. Damage

**_((Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars they own them selves, I only own Sky and the other characters that I create.))_**

Sky had enough of this she gave him a good shove and a drop kick to his chest making him fall to the ground. Straddling his body on the mat she began punching his face left and right till his eye was swollen and so was his lip.

****

John reached out catching her hand before she hit him again. He pushed her off him but the damage was done. Sky couldn't believe she had just completely kicked his ass and felt sorry for him. Getting out of the ring as fast as she could Sky ran to the back grabbing her duffle bag going her fastest to leave, but bumped into Jackie. "Sky what the HELL was that about in the ring?"

"Leave me alone." She said coldly and left Jackie standing in wonder. John on the other hand was being started for his wonderful bruises.

****

****

"Damn, she has got a good arm." He winced. Rey just watched

"I don't know what you were thinking Cena, I mean did you think after that in the ring it would all hugs and kisses?" Rey sighed.

John just shrugged "I don't know but I sure struck a nerve. I think am going to see her when I go to the hotel; she has some explaining to do. Sure I probably left her body a little hurt after that night but that was a little to much pay-back." Once treated, he left the arena and went straight to the hotel, not even going to his room but to hers.

He knocked on her door once, twice, a third time and no answer. He listened and didn't even hear a sound. John began doubting if she was there and he thought waiting for her could work. Walking to his room he just waited for the sound of her door to open and close. Instead the phone rang...

**Meanwhile...**

Sky sat at the bar having drink after drink. It just kept replying in her head. He kissed her she kissed back, and then she beat the shit out of him. It was just way to vivid in her mind. Soon Sky was pretty smashed from all the drinks she had. Getting in her car she made her way to the hotel, not knowing what lay ahead. The road was wet and so was her brain, which was swimming in alcohol. She had been swerving around on the road for sometime when the car decided to take its toll. Sky's eyes went wide and her heart stopped in fear as the car did a few rolls then finally stopped landing on its tires. The many cuts on her face, legs, and arms were severe but you didn't know what damages laid inside her, especially to her and John Felix Anthony Cena's baby.

**((I know this was unbelievably short but there were some big surprises, yupper-roo John got skizii pregnant. I was so sad when I heard that John got into a free-for-all fight at one of those after hours clubs and when he I heard about the puncture wounds, and his kidney being severely damaged. I was sooo sad (on the verge of crying) Thanks for all the reviews and I am keeping John in my prayers.))**


	13. I'm Sorry Means Nothing Now

**_((Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars they own them selves, I only own Sky and the other characters that I create.))_**

Sky moaned as she woke up in the urgent care hospital. She could barely make-out the faces that surrounded her. "Sky?" Jackie said in a hopeful voice. Sky coughed, her face had a large scratch above her eye and two small ones on her cheek.

"I feel like I was in a car accident." Sky was able to choke out. Jackie just looked at her

"Because you were shawty." Johns voice almost came out of nowhere. Sky could finally see straight and Jackie, Torrie, John, Charlie, Rey and Rob were crowding above her.

"I guess the words 'room to breath' and 'personal space' mean nothing to you guys." Sky joked.

Rey smiled "She is fine, she is still able to make jokes." Everyone laughed.

"What happened anyway?" Sky tried to remember it but nothing was coming to mind at all.

"Apparently you flipped your car several times." The doctor walked in and startled everybody. "I would like to talk to Sky privately if that is alright?" Everyone left the room and Sky and the doctor chatted. : "There isn't any severe damage, luckily but there is one thing I must tell you." Sky shrugged and nodded. "I am sorry but you have lost your baby. During the crash you hit you stomach several times, there was nothing we could do." Sky just stared at him confused 'Baby?' the doc walked out of the room, and everyone came piling in again. They noticed the look on her face and John asked, "What's wrong?"

Sky looked at each of them "The doctor said I was pregnant and lost the baby." They once again looked at each other confused.

"Who is the father?" Torrie piped up

"That's what I want to know." Sky gave a small glance at John, who was starring at her. The group noticed this...

"Hey guys I am hungry, lets go get something to eat." Jackie thought there was something going on with John and Sky. Figuring out in her head that those stares to each other met something. Once again the gang left, but without John.

"Sky, I didn't, did I?" The look on his face was in a shocked state.

"Well, you're the only that I-"she didn't really want to finish the sentence. John closed his eyes and walked up to her. Taking her hand he dropped down to both knees so they were eye-level with each other.

"I'm sorry, not that it probably means nothing now." He kissed her hand.

"No it means a lot." She admitted.

**1 month prior**

Sky was back on Smackdown. John said he would drop the valet contract paper thing if she really didn't want to do it but Sky said she would live. After the whole baby incident Sky and John had gotten pretty close. Hanging out and such with everyone of Smackdown, but they also did some cutesy romantic stuff. Like the little carnival they went to. John had also started giving Sky 'Basic Thug-O-Nomics' lessons. Trying to get her to freestyle with him, she was getting there but slowly. Her grammar was like his now, which she blamed that on him. They occasionally made fun of each other, easily being able to get under their skin. The scary part now was having John meet her parents, which is happening in 20 minutes!

"Listen to me right now Cena, some ground rules, no rude comments, keep your grammar as normal as possible, don't touch anything unless told, don't speak unless spoken to-"she was cut off by a soft kiss.

"Woah Messina chill for a sec. I am going to see you parents not a warden." He joked

"You would be surprised." She laughed. Then noticed something "John, gimme the chain." She held her hand out. John grabbed his chain around his neck

"No, anything but my chain!" he pouted and gripped the chain for dear life.

"Do you have any clue how wrong that sounded, now give it to me." She lunged at him, making him fall on the ground. She clawed at the chain finally able to get it off his neck and away from him.

"Sky, give it back!" he ran after her. Then stopped dead when he saw her holding out the window. "You wouldn't." Sky grinned mischievously...

"Oh I would, now shut up and leave it here, its not like you are going to die without it." After fighting with him, to just get in the car they did and started driving toward her parent's house.

**((Don't worry it ain't over yet! Thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing!))**


	14. Meet the Parents

**_((Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars they own them selves, I only own Sky and the other characters that I create.))_**

Sky was listing things for John NOT to do at her parent's house when they pulled into the driveway of a small house. "One last thing, my brothers are going be really touchy with the subject of there baby sister growing up so I suggest that you just talk sports with them." She sighed. John nodded

"Yo skizii I got a handle on this!" he smirked and kissed her cheek "Now lets get in the house." Sky nodded and walked in holding her breath. Her parents hugged her but stopped when they saw _him._ John just smiled but he could tell by the look on their face that they thought he was going to be some proper guy with a suit and briefcase. Instead they got a thug that wasn't too proper with his boxers showing. The brothers came running in he was surprised when he saw most of them dressed like him. Sky's mom and dad looked at John then back to their daughter

"So sweetie where is this John?" her mom tried to think this was a joke. Sky smiled nervously

"Mom this is John." She pointed to Cena who was next to her, he held out his hand to her mom.

"'Sup nice to meet you." He smiled then realized he should of just left the 'sup' part out. Her mom looked at this boy and inside she wanted to hate him already. Although she shook his hand

"Hello." Her dad was nicer and seemed to like this kid, he seemed like he could protect his daughter.

"Hello my names Jake Messina." Her dad said in a booming voice holding out his rough hand to the kid. John smiled at least someone besides Sky liked him. He shook her fathers hand then there was silence till one of the brothers spoke up. He was the oldest at 29.

"Sup dawg m' names Anthony." He shook his way in that weird style (anyone know what that is even called? Lol) John was free it was a duplicate of himself and he seemed pretty cool. The next oldest just looked at John in a weird way. This one was 27, and he was more proper with his well-fitted clothes.

"My name is Charles, not Charlie." He said in a disgusted way at this 'thug' that was going to be going out with his baby sister. John almost laughed at his thought that this kid got more genes from his mom. He shook his hand anyway. Then the youngest, who was in the middle with the thug look and the mamas boy look came up to him

"I'm Mike." He smiled. John shook this brothers hand as well. He got threw meeting with Sky's parents and siblings now it was time to talk with them...dun,dun,DUN!

_**((I know its VERY short don't hate me I just don't have a lot of time right now! Anyway REVIEW! Oh tell me did you like it better when John and Sky were at each others throats or when they are together?))**_


	15. All A Dream

**_((Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars they own them selves, I only own Sky and the other characters that I create Oh, time is going to kind of quick through this chapter!))_**

The next couple days at the Messina house were hectic. Especially when

Sky's family found out that John had gotten her pregnant and she lost the baby. Her mom's growing anger and hate towards seemed to get worse every day. The worst was when she found out that this boy could be a potential husband for her daughter. The week passed and John got through her family now it was Sky's turn. After meeting John's family she loved them all instantly. They were just all so family-like, complete opposite of hers. One thing that got John's brothers in a perverted mind was when they walked in on John and Sky straddling each other. They both threaten to kill his brothers if they told John's parents knowing that if they found out what their little boy was up to he would be dead. Now it was past New Years and the happy couple had been doing well. Not having huge arguments. Making a stop by John's family's house he secretly had told his family something and even asked Sky's dads permission and got a thumbs up.

"How has work been, son?" Johns father asked with a hint of something in his voice.

"Good." John got the idea and went to the bathroom. Sky just watched the two do 'man talk' as she called it...

"Do I even want to know?" Sky joked and went to help John's mom in the kitchen. John walked out of the bathroom a small box in hand showing it to his dad.

"Think she will like it, I wanna get this right." He smirked and his dad chuckled

"No son she will hate it and go off with some other man." He joked and John's expression changed drastically looking serious. "I'm kidding." John sr. laughed and nodded his head signaling that Sky was coming back. He quickly placed the small box in his pocket as Sky sat down. John walked into the kitchen getting his mom, than went to pry his brothers from the video game they were playing. Sky looked around wondering why John was going through so much trouble of getting his family into one room. Finally John walked over to Sky and pulled her up. The whole Cena family had Cheshire cat smiles on their faces. John got down on one knee, praying that this was going right. She began to nervously play with the silver claddagh ring John had given her from one of those gumball machines. He took the box out, opening it up to show a beautiful engagement ring. It was sliver with two good-sized diamonds on the side, in the center laid a huge diamond that shimmered every time it moved.

John smirked watch the expression on her face "Will ya'll marry me?" the sound in his voice was hopeful. Sky laughed and said

"You had to add some kind of slang in the sentence didn't you?" He stood up and kissed her sealing it. John slid the ring on her finger as she remarked, "That's one huge rock." He grinned and said...

"You know who's got bigger ones?" John whispered in her ear inaudible for his parents to interpret.

"And you had to add some perverted comment, by the by, I know." She laughed looking at the gem on her finger. Studying it she looked back up at John "You better not give me the bill for this, cause I know you have had to charge it." Sky joked and The Cena brothers hooted and hollered, when they kissed.

**Six Months After The Engagement**

Sky and John argued on what song would be theirs...

"Sweetie I just don't think that Lets Go by: Trick Daddy is gonna be the best wedding song." Sky sighed in frustration with her fiancé.

"Ok fine what about...Flap Your Wings by: Nelly?"

"No"

"Drop It Likes it Hot by: Snoop Dogg"

"No"

Balla Baby by: Chingy"

"NO!" She yelled beginning to grow unbelievably angry. "Ok what about All My Life by: JoJo and K-Ci?"

"Aiight." John gave up sighing 'at least it ain't a boy band or anything' he thought to himself. Eating some more chips when Sky yelled...

"Would you stop eating those chips? One more bag and you will pop right out of your cumber bun!" She took the chips away from him.

"Hey! Your not the one that is dreaming of gardenia bouquets." He thought for a second "I am so glad my manly co-workers didn't not just her my say that. And do not take my chips!" He grabbed the bag back. Suddenly Randy came up behind them

"Hey how's the happy couple! Nervous?"

"NO!" Sky and John yelled together.

**Wedding Day**

Sky was frantic her heart was racing and anything bad that could happen, in her mind, was happening. John on the other hand was as cool as a cucumber except that his cumber bun did not fit. Randy pulled and pulled trying to get it around him.

"This is very bad! I must wear this cumber bun! If I don't then the whole world will be able to see were my pants meet my shirt! Randy that cannot happen, I MUST WEAR THUS CUMBER BUN!" He yelled

"And...so...you...shall." Randy said finely getting it. "Oh My God! Maybe you are pregnant." Randy Joked

"Maybe or maybe I am just happy." John sighed looking at himself in the mirror.

Sky's dress fit perfectly, Jackie helped her put it on. Her dress was not big and puffy but long and sleek. With spaghetti straps, it crossed on the back and had sequence showering the dress at the top and middle. Her hair curled and put up with her make-up perfect she looked at herself in the mirror "Holy crap is that me." She laughed. Putting on the gloves and took the deep red flowers. The bridesmaid dresses wore the same deep color, almost the color of a rose. They had decided an outside setting would be nice and the pricey place they choose was beautiful, over-looking a beach with some of the most colorful flowers ever. They choose the best time, when the sun was setting. Making the Sky a masterpiece of colors on a canvas. After the 'I Dos' it was time for the kiss. John passionately put his soft lips on hers and gave her the biggest kiss in the world Sky closed her eyes and....................

She woke up shaking and her head spinning. Sighing she looked at the clock. "10:08 Am." She laid back down "Talk about a vivid dream." She thought for moment then was startled by the sudden ringing of her phone getting up she answered "Hello."

"Hi is this Sky Messina?"

"Yes."

"Hello I am Vince McMahon from the WWE, I would really like to set up a meeting with you to discuss coming here."

A cheerful smile was placed on the face of 'thuggette'.

**THE END**

**((Yes sorry to say it is over. Hope you guys liked it but I had to end it because school is getting in the way and updating would have been really difficult. I will create another story and I am debating on if a sequel should come out or not. Thanks for reading! To clear it up, for those that didn't get it. It was all a dream the whole story Thanks guys I was really tired and messed up w/ the Ludacris, Snoop Dogg thingy))**


End file.
